


Support Conversations: Henry and Libra

by spidersulala



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Support Conversations, henry (fire emblem) - Freeform, libra (fire emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersulala/pseuds/spidersulala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranks C - A, speculative support conversations for Libra and Henry (and an adorable puppy).</p>
<p>Designed to take place after Libra and Henry's dialogue in the Summer Scramble, but can be read without those conversations. </p>
<p>(I may be swayed into including an S support should people want it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support Conversations: Henry and Libra

 

**RANK C**

**Henry:** [runs in from off-screen, panting] Libra! Just the guy I was looking for! Boy, you really are a sight for sore eyes!

**Libra:** Henry? My goodness, what ever is the matter?  
[Dog whimpering sounds]

**Henry:** [holds up puppy in his arms] Don’t worry, little guy – you’re gonna be all better soon!

            Does your healing magic work on doggies, Libra? This poor lil fella got his foot caught in a trap! [worried]  
I tried a few time reverse spells, but those only let me get him outta the trap before the wound came back and -

**Libra** : [lifts dog out of Henry’s arms] Oh dear – poor fellow. Don’t worry, we’ll make you good as new.

  
[green healing wave flashes]

 

**Dog:** [barks happily]

**Henry:** Hee hee! Aw, look at him – happy as a crow with a box full of eyeballs! Are you gonna say thank you to Libra?

**Dog:** [barks happily]

**Libra:** [chuckles] This is a side of you I haven’t seen before, Henry.   


**Henry:** I just love animals, y’know? They’re much nicer than people. Well, most people anyhow: you’re a good guy Libra - practically a dog yourself!

**Libra:** Erm… thank you, Henry.

**Henry:** Anyway – let’s get you back to where you came from, lil guy – I’m sure your momma’s worried sick!

 

* * *

**RANK B**

 

 

**Henry:** [looking forlorn while petting the puppy] …

**Libra:** [cheerfully] Hello Henry! And why, if it isn’t our little friend back for a visit!

**Henry:** …

**Libra:** … Henry, is everything all right?

**Henry:** She didn’t want him.

**Libra:** Hmm? Who didn’t want him?  
  
 **Henry:** I brought him back to his mother but… she didn’t want him. She wouldn’t even look at him… she had a bunch of other pups but he’s the smallest and… she wouldn’t take him back.   
  
**Libra:** Oh, Henry… it’s -

**Henry:** [angry] It’s not fair, Libra! Why didn’t she want him? He’s her baby! Is it because of his leg? Is it because we got our scent on him? Why???  
  
 **Libra:** Henry, you need to calm –

**Henry:** NO! IT’S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS! ANIMALS ARE SUPPOSED TO LOVE THEIR BABIES! I thought they were different… they’re not meant to be as selfish and awful as… as people!   
  
… it’s not fair….  
  
 **Libra:** …  
  
 **Henry** : I’m sorry Libra, I need to go. [lifts up puppy] C’mon little guy, I’ll be your family now…

 

* * *

**RANK A**

**Libra:** [walks into tent as Henry is happily playing with his puppy] Hello, Henry.

**Henry:** Oh, hi there Libra!

[dog barks happily]

**Henry** : Nyah ha ha! He seems happy to see you! You remember your friend Libra, huh? I’ve been racking my brains trying to come up with a name for him, but

**Libra:** Well, this might help - I have a present for him. [Places purple collar with gold eye sigil on puppy]  
[puppy barks happily and wags tail]  
  
 **Libra:** [smiles] so he can match his new father.

**Henry:** [smiles] Gee, thanks Libra! That sure was nice of you – you didn’t have to.

**Libra:** No, I did. Can I show you something, Henry?

**Henry:** Is it something scary? Because if it is, sign me up!

**Libra:** [laughs] Not so much, though it was quite frightening at the time, believe me. [Brushes hair aside, leaving the back of his neck exposed]

**Henry:** [curious] Huh? A scar? Neat! Was it really gross and oozing when you got it?

**Libra:** [laughs] It’s not really about the scar Henry – it’s the memories it represents. Much like our little friend here, my parents… my parents rejected me too. They believed me to be possessed by demons, or so I’m told. I cannot say if this was their true reasoning, but whatever the reason, the result is the same.

**Henry:** [eyes open wide as dinner plates] … they did?

**Libra:** [nods] They left me at an orphanage – I clung onto my mother so tightly I had to be forcibly pulled off – the origins of this scar you see now. So, I feel a strange kinship with this little fellow [pets puppy gently]

**Henry:** Libra…

**Libra:** But enough of these musty old stories, I must be boring you to tears!

**Henry:** But you seem so – gee, I thought we were as different as night and day, but it turns out we go together like blood and guts!

**Libra:** [winces] I’m afraid I don’t quite follow…

**Henry:** [excited] My parents hated me too! I was pretty much raised by the sweetest giant wolf you’d ever hope to meet… until hunters came and killed her. I was pretty messed up about it… [darkly] not half as messed up as those hunters were when I got through with them.   
[instantly switches back to cheerfulness] but then my parents shoved me off to wizard school to get rid of me, yadda yadda - and here I am! This is great! We can be like… misery buddies!   
  
**Libra:** My goodness Henry, that’s quite the life you’ve led. I never would have imagined… Misery buddies, eh? I don’t know if I’d have put it quite that way, but yes - our friendship can only grow stronger now!   
[shakes head] what a peculiar pair we make.

**Henry:** [lifts up puppy] a peculiar trio, I think you mean!

[excited barking]

**Libra:** [Laughs] Of course!

**Henry:** Hey, I just thought of a perfect name for him! I think I’m gonna call him Libra. Lil’ Libra.

**Libra:** [Laughs] Henry…


End file.
